


We're Falling in Love

by haukokii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing, Ed Sheeran - Freeform, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, Klance One-Shot, Klance kissing, M/M, Making Out, One-Shot, kiss me, klance, klance angst, klance fluff, klangst, m/m - Freeform, midnight dancing, only a little angst though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haukokii/pseuds/haukokii
Summary: A little Klance dancing in the kitchen at midnight.





	We're Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> HI so it's almost 2am and I started this at 12am and I haven't even read it through I just had to write something and post it I h a d to so, please enjoy. This wasn't even my idea but someone amazing suggested 'Klance dancing in the kitchen to 'Kiss Me' by Ed Sheeran and... I had to.
> 
> PLEASE READ  
> the first song is Hypnotic by Zella Day ft. Vanic  
> the second is Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran

Lance was tired, so tired. Honestly, his day at work could definitely have been better - but whatever, tomorrow would be a new day and so what if his boss was a complete asshole?

Of course, currently he was  _ not _ trying to sleep, he was on BuzzFeed finding out which ‘Mean Girls’ character he would be - but at least he was in bed, right? It’s the thought that counts anyway. He sighed. At least he had his boyfriend to go visit in the morning - although morning Keith was grumpy™ and almost always in a bad mood, not that Lance cared all that much. Give him coffee and he would be fine. 

 

Speaking of his emo boyfriend, he hadn’t heard him go to bed yet - he would have had to walk past Lance’s room to get to his own room which was just down the hall slightly, across from the bathroom. Lance had teased him mercilessly for no reason at all for his choice of room in the beginning, claiming that Keith had wanted the room closer to the front door so he didn’t interrupt Lance when he ‘brought home the ladies,’ as Lance put it. 

 

It wasn’t even moderately weird for them that even though they had been dating for more than 6 months, they didn’t share a bed, or even a room. They had been unfortunate flatmates at the start of the year (which was 9 months ago now) and had absolutely ‘hated’ each other. Apparently they had gone to the same high school, but Keith didn’t really remember Lance as being a cocky, selfish idiot - he remembered a shy, fairly well mannered but awkward teenage boy, always blushing for some reason (although later Keith had discovered that Lance had only been shy around  _ him _ , because of his huge massive crush which had ‘long since disappeared’). After about a month of living together, Keith had found out that Lance was not cocky, selfish or an idiot - he was insecure and he would put absolutely everyone before himself. Keith could understand Lance’s chronic self hatred, and they became friends. And then more than friends. 

 

Currently the weather was pretty dull - it had been raining solidly for the past two and a half days, and although Keith absolutely loved the dark and dreary view, Lance was slightly displeased, to say the least. He enjoyed sun, and the beach - a little rain was fine, but consecutive days? No thanks. 

 

Anyway, where was Keith? He had spent at least 5 more minutes on BuzzFeed and thinking about the rain tapping on his window, but the familiar footsteps of his boyfriend treading off to his room still had not come. Lance clicked off his phone, listening out for a minute to see if Keith was playing his music, because if that was the case then he knew it’d be awhile before his boyfriend went to bed. And yes, there it was, the sound of music, except it was a little different from the usual ‘screamo emo’ shit that was usually blaring out of the speakers, this was… soft - not soft, but not screaming either? Well, that was unexpected.

 

_ “Make me feel like someone else, you got me talking in my sleep” _

 

Lance sighed and threw off his blanket - he had to see what this was about. He grimaced as his feet touched the ground - not because was cold or anything (it’s carpet) but simply because getting out of his nice warm, cozy bed wasn’t something he was planning on doing this fine evening - if 12.02am could be considered the evening. Now  _ that  _ was something worth grimacing at. 

 

He padded out of his room, turning left and walking the short distance down the hallway to where the open space containing the living room (on the left) and the kitchen (on the right). There weren’t separate rooms or anything, it was just a large open square with both, like a horizontal square on the top of a T, if the vertical line was the hallway leading from the front door. 

 

_ “Spun like a bandage, touch on the outer surface _

_ Bright eyes of the solstice wherever your mind is headed for a freight train city” _

 

He stopped when he saw Keith, who was standing facing away from where Lance was, looking out the window and over the city. Of course he was - it was raining, his favourite, and he loved to watch it. Lance took a tentative step closer, not wanting to bother Keith, who looked so peaceful. 

 

_ “Magnetic everything about you, you really got me, now” _

 

Keith’s shoulders shook one, two, three times, and he sniffed once, bringing his hand up to wipe his face but still not turning around. Was he… was he crying? Holy shit, no. Lance shuffled towards him a little more, worried now. The last and only other time Lance had seen Keith crying was 4 months ago, and needless to say it had been really really bad.

 

“Hey man…”

 

Keith turned around with a small jump and a startled look on his face, furiously wiping at his eyes.

 

“Lance, I didn’t know you were still awake. Sorry, I didn’t mean to keep you up with my music, I’ll go turn it off.” Lance could hear him fighting to keep his voice steady, to not let anything slip, and it broke his heart. 

 

“Keith, stop.” He reached out and intercepted his crying boyfriend’s walk away by grabbing his arm and pulling him into his chest so they were facing each other, his arms wrapped around Keith’s shoulders, holding him close so his head rested on his shoulder. 

 

_ “I don’t wanna come back down, I don’t wanna touch the ground” _

 

Lance felt Keith’s arms wrap around his waist, pulling him closer and breathing him in. “Keith, do you want to talk?” He felt a head shake against his shoulder, another sob being torn out of Keith. Lance thought he himself might cry if he couldn’t help him. 

 

_ “Hypnotic taking over me” _

 

“Keith, do you want me to turn the music off? That song finished.”

 

Another shake of the head. Lance took a deep breath in and out, lightly kissing the top of Keith’s head just as he felt Keith’s lips brush his neck. He started swaying - rocking them softly from side to side, just slightly.

 

_ “Settle down with me, cover me up” _

 

Lance moved one arm from over Keith’s shoulder and rested his hand on his hip instead, still swaying them slowly, matching the speed of the music. 

 

_ “And your heart’s against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck” _

 

“Hey, Keith? This song is oddly fitting.”

 

Keith huffed quickly out of his nose, a smile forming on his tear-stained face as he spoke against Lance’s neck. “Yeah, it is.”

 

“You know what’s coming next?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

_ “I’m in love now.” _

 

Keith’s head lifted up and Lance pulled back slightly, worried he had swayed them too much or held his boyfriend too tightly, but Keith just smiled and closed his eyes, moving closer to meet their lips in a soft kiss.

 

_ “Kiss me like you wanna be loved” _

 

Lance’s eyes fluttered closed as he tilted his head, cupping the back of Keith’s neck and tangling his fingers in the bottom of his mullet, holding them together as their lips moved to the same song and the same lyrics.

 

_ “This feels like falling in love, falling in love” _

 

Keith’s arms tightened around Lance’s waist.

 

_ “We’re falling in love.” _

 

Lance pulled back slowly and kissed Keith’s forehead, readjusting his arms so both of his hands resided on Keith’s waist - and Keith knew the drill, he had unsnaked his arms from holding Lance’s waist and he placed them lightly on Lance’s shoulders. Lance always led this part, because Keith really was clumsy. They locked eyes, and started to dance.

 

_ “I’m falling for your eyes, but they don’t know me yet.” _

 

Lance pulled them around the kitchen, just stepping around to let Keith follow him without too much trouble. The rain started falling slightly harder and Keith chuckled which caused Lance to start laughing - they laughed together for no reason other than the fact that they were happy and in love, and thank god Keith wasn’t crying anymore. 

 

“Te amo, mi cariño~”

 

“Lance, you know I don’t know what you’re saying.”

 

“That’s okay. Will you sleep in my bed tonight?” Lance tilted his head - he meant this in a completely non-sexual way this time, and Keith knew this. 

 

“That would be nice, Lance.”

 

Lance exhaled, slowing his movements and closing his eyes, pressing their foreheads together and lifting his hands off of Keith’s waist, feeling Keith’s hands come off his shoulders and meeting them with his own, twining their fingers together. 

 

“Are you feeling okay now?”

 

Keith nodded mutely, tightening his grip around Lance’s fingers. 

 

_ “So kiss me like you wanna be loved” _

 

Both of their eyes closed, and Keith tilted his head up but Lance was already there, meeting their lips but this time with slightly more passion - he opened his mouth and parted Keith’s lips (not that Keith minded in the least). 

 

_ “This feels like falling in love” _

 

Keith took advantage of Lance’s open mouth this time, slipping his tongue in and licking around Lance’s lips before he let their tongues dance together, but pulling away soon with a quick bite to Lance’s bottom lip, tugging on it with his teeth. Lance hummed in approval, opening his eyes and smiling at his boyfriend. 

 

Keith looked at Lance, a smile and sparkling eyes replacing his tears from earlier.

“I love you, Keith.”

 

“You too.”

 

_ “We’re falling in love.” _


End file.
